User talk:Trak Nar
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Award *Here's to you finding a niche to scratch, as well as your continued efforts on behalf of the community. 08:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Blabber Sith heil, Trak Nar! I've just wanted to welcome you (yep, I know 'bout that template above) to Darthipedian community and to praise your awesome drawing skills. I've recently considered making a Darthipedia-related comic, but it seems that I'd better leave it to you... for now, at least. Keep on with such good work. P.S. I also want to participate (in some way) in your project. I've already asked Madclaw for more info. Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Request ''Sith - Heil, Trak Nar! Firstly, I want to congratulate you for you recent nomination. I've supported you, of course. Secondly, I have a request. Since you have considerable photoshop/drawing skills, may I ask you to do one character design for me? (Note: it's not related to Darthipedia, unfortunately). If yes, I'd be very grateful. If no, just tell me, I won't cry. I'm looking forward to your response. Cheers! [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Trak, congratulations on becoming febuary's Evil Genius, feel free to add on your userpage to reflect this. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Ohai Trak, your RFR has successfully passed, congratulations! :) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured Sithspawn Congrats on your successful promotion of Karlessh to Featured Sithspawn. You may now put on your userpage. 17:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) so i herd u liek tape! I aim to entertain! Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Gand Reverts For the record Biggus Dickus is a reference to Monty Python's Life of Brian, one of the funniest, most controversial and well known Jesus flicks ever made. I really wish people would ask around before randomly reverting. --Darth 83.81.43 18:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) In fact! Here's the link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2K8_jgiNqUc Happy Education! --Darth 83.81.43 18:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Aye aye! --Darth 83.81.43 09:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dick Cheney :D --Darth 83.81.43 10:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC)